Music to My Ears
by HopeGrace1290
Summary: Shiratori disrupts Takagi's plan of giving Satou the perfect birthday. One-shot.


Love is many things. Love is electrifying, love is gratifying, love is romantic, love is restless...

Takagi Wataru had just discovered a whole new designation for love. Expensive.

"This piece costs 5 million yen, sir," the salesgirl said. Takagi looked down on the pearl earrings in his hand and gulped. He had expected it to be expensive, but not THAT expensive. 5 million yen was tantamount to his savings for 10 years, the savings he had excruciatingly put aside for future use. Say, like marriage.

He sighed as a woman's face drifted into his mind.

_"Wait a sec, Takagi-kun!" Satou Miwako called out, halting Takagi immediately. Takagi, who had been making his way back to the police station with Satou, turned around perplexedly._

_"Yes, Satou-san?" he asked and walked up to her. The aforementioned woman was gazing at the display of dazzling jewellery in a shop window, her dark amethyst eyes wide with fascination. Takagi was rather taken aback, as Satou was never the kind of woman who would be interested in any form of jewellery. His eyes followed her stare to a pair of exquisite pearl earrings. The pearls were shaped in perfect tear-drops, the mauve colour so pure and velvety they were hypnotising. Takagi could certainly understand why Satou seemed spellbound by them._

_"They... They look exactly like the present father was about to give mother before he passed away... He told me he was going to buy it for mother for her birthday, but h-he never made it until that day..." Satou murmured, her eyes faraway, the dusky purple irises glazed over with the pale lilac of the pearls._

_Takagi bit his lower lip. He knew how much Sato loved her father. And the way she was looking now, her eyes so beautifully wistful and her crimson lips parting so delicately, he felt his heart skip a beat. Silently, he pledged to buy the earrings for her, and now that he thought of it, her birthday was just around the corner..._

"Sir? Sir?" the salesgirl barged into his reverie.

Takagi shook his head slightly to clear his mind, his sight coming into focus.

"Do you want to buy this, sir?"

Takagi gaped at the beauteous earrings again, and hardened his heart.

"Yes, here's my credit card." He handed over his credit card, and watched as the salesgirl swiped his ten years of laborious reward away. It was agonising, no doubt, but he was willing to do anything for Sato Miwako.

Anything!

* * *

Today was the big day – Satou's birthday! Everyone had gone to her birthday celebration at a nearby nightclub, all except Takagi – the very person who was determined to be the first to show up. Why? Simple. He could not find the pearl earrings.

Yes, he LOST them.

Still Takagi would not give up looking for them. One could not easily write off something one had so painstakingly prepared for one's love, especially when that something happened to worth 5 million yen. He fumbled anxiously through his office desk and drawers, flipping messy piles of paper and stationery aside in search of the casket containing two precious pearl earrings. But it was nowhere to be found.

He pulled open the last drawer apprehensively, ready to give up. However, to his amazement, a piece of paper fluttered out and onto the floor. Takagi stooped down to retrieve the note. He read:

_To Takagi-san,_

_I must commend your great taste in jewellery. The earrings categorically complement Satou-san, they really bring out her lovely eyes. And so I bought them from you._

_Enclosed here is a check worth 10 million yen. I'm sure you will be satisfied with the sum._

_Shiratori-san_

Takagi's hand gripped the piece of paper tightly, his jaw dropping open aghast. He gawked at the check pinned to the note. 10 million yen! His heartbeat sped up rapidly, never before had he handled such a substantial amount of money in his hand. He would not deny that he was inordinately tempted by the sizeable sum, but all the more, he was disappointed.

Disappointed that he would not be the one to give Satou the pearl earrings she loved so much.

Disappointed that her heart would bloom with gratitude not for him.

Disappointed that she might very well accept someone else other than him into her heart.

He sighed. Who was he kidding? He was no match for Shiratori. Just look how flippantly he was treating 10 million yen! For all he cared, that might as well be 10 yen. Besides being incredibly affluent, he had to have a high ranking in the police hierarchy too. A much higher ranking than Takagi, anyway. And although he was not the drop-dead gorgeous type of guy, he was definitely not unfortunate-looking.

Crestfallen, Takagi sighed again. He could not think of one attribute in which he surpassed Shiratori. Not even one.

Bowing his head gloomily, he strolled out of the police station, allowing his legs to head wherever they wished. So it was a surprise to him that when he stopped, he found himself at the threshold of the nightclub where Satou was partying off at.

The last thing he wanted then was to see Shiratori present the earrings to Satou. The gift that HE had bought first, he might have added. He was about to march off again when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Takagi-kun! You're here! I thought you weren't going to come…" he head Satou's voice saying. Did he – was that – relief and delight he heard in her voice?

He mentally slapped himself. _Come on, Takagi, she probably doesn't give a hoot whether you're going to show up or not._

Nevertheless, he twirled around, never able to resist Satou's warm smile.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "here I am. Happy birthday, Satou-san."

Satou flashed him a radiant grin. "Come on, come in! Everyone's in there!"

"Uhh… Satou-san-" he protested when Satou hauled him into the nightclub. He was met with the sight of countless colleagues milling around the nightclub, their figures dimly lit by the sparkling disco balls and numerous tiny spotlights above them as deafening music pumped outrageously in the milieu. People were waltzing wildly on the dance floor, some were engrossed in chit-chat at the couches, and some were downing glasses after glasses of martini at the bar. He noted that most attendees were male. Satou's admirers, most likely.

He eyes landed on a solitary masculine stature at one end of the nightclub. The man saw him as well, and a smirk flitted onto his countenance. He raised his glass to him, the conceited expression never leaving his face. Takagi could not quite return his simper.

Drooping mildly, he settled himself at the most inconspicuous corner of the nightclub. Officer Yumi sauntered to him at once, a glass of cocktail in her right hand.

"Hey! Why so serious?" she asked. The minor tint on her cheeks indicated that she was faintly drunk.

"Yumi-san," he greeted glumly. Yumi jabbed him with her elbow.

"Oh, come on! Today is supposed to be a happy day? Why pull such a long face?"

Takagi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "I lost my gift for Satou-san. Or rather, it was stolen."

Yumi gasped. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story. I don't feel like talking about it."

"So what are you going to give Miwako tonight?"

Takagi looked up, flabbergasted. Somehow the question had yet to cross his mind.

"Oh no! I've come empty-handed! What should I do?" he exclaimed in dismay.

Yumi shook her head disbelievingly. "You can be so slow sometimes, Takagi-kun. Well, there's nothing to do now but to think of something to give her. Something, anything! As long as it's sincere, I'm sure Miwako would love it. I know she would love anything you give her."

Takagi looked skeptical. "Thanks for the advice," he answered doubtfully. Yumi wandered off again, leaving a disgruntled Takagi musing deeply over his dilemma.

It was not long before he jerked up again. From the corners of his eyes, he spotted Shiratori approaching Satou, leading her to a secluded area. Unconsciously, he strutted over to get a better view. And he saw Shiratori extracting the casket from his pocket, unfastening it before Sato. Worse, he saw Satou's air of exuberance as her hand flew to her mouth in surprise, her eyes dilating in thrill.

If it was possible, Takagi's heart plummeted even more.

_There's no more chance for me…_

So submerged was he in his grief that he did not notice Satou ambling towards him, the pair of tear-drop-shaped earrings dangling stunningly on her ears.

"Hey!" she said, startling him into a jump. "Where's my gift?"

"Huh?"

"You know, it's common courtesy to give the birthday girl a present. So where's my gift?" she demanded, proffering an outstretched palm. Takagi choked at her straightforwardness.

"I uh, I… This is my gift to you," he finally conceded. He walked away, much to Satou's bafflement, and mounted a dais. Clearing his throat, he spoke into the microphone.

"I want to dedicate this song to our birthday girl, Satou-san, and also the love of my heart," he declared, sounding so calm he surprised himself. But then, he was feeling so despondent he did not care what he was doing anymore.

And so, he plunged wholeheartedly into singing Utada Hikaru's 'Uso Mitai Ni', singing as if he were alone in the nightclub, singing as if there were no tomorrow. He clutched the microphone intensely, pouring his heart out into the song.

_With a calm gaze I will gradually sort out  
The lights and shadows of this world  
Since that time I've wanted to be like you  
Pushing your way forward with slightly pursed lips._

_In my dreams I have seen  
A plain as wide as my eyes can see  
Where lies will not blossom  
I'm waiting for you there._

_A story that will end emotionally  
Began that day when you said "I love you"  
I can't wait patiently for the start of the second half._

_Instead of endlessly doubting  
I want to hear that dubious "I love you"  
Until the end, always always_

_Words cannot be trusted completely  
But when carried by voice, at least a little should certainly be conveyed.  
Let's ascertain together  
The truth that will soon to be revealed  
Even waking up to it brings no sadness  
Such a world is waiting for the two of us._

_I look back on the fleeing shadows along the road  
The "I love you" I could not say that day  
I can't catch up to it even with my last spurt._

_What should I do when I doubt even just a little?  
Already a liar, but I love you  
I want to be by your side, always always.  
A story that will end emotionally  
Began that day when you said "I love you".  
I can't wait patiently for the start of the second half._

_I look back on the fleeing shadows along the road.  
The "I love you" you said that day  
I can't help chasing after it, always always._

Throttling somewhat after singing the song in one breath, he opened his eyes – he had not even realise he had closed them. The whole nightclub had fallen eerily silent –when had that occur, why did he not notice – and everyone was eyeing him in dumbfounded daze. Two violet eyes, in particular, burnt into him, captivating his attention with their passionate stare. They stood there, one on stage, and one amidst the crowd, and yet they lived in a world only they existed.

"Takagi-kun... I never knew... You can sing so well..." Yumi stammered, shattering the growingly uncomfortable hush, and jolting both Takagi and Satou back to reality. She started clapping, followed by more clapping, and more, until the whole nightclub thundered with applause.

"I-I... Thank you," he said, still feeling like he was in some sort of stupor.

"Satou-san, say something!" someone shouted. The words were ensued by a synchronised chant by the assembly, and Sato found herself being pushed onstage. She blushed, her proximity with the man who had just professed to her so daringly embarrassing her tremendously.

"S-Satou-san..." Takagi stuttered, the valour he had vanishing into thin air. His cheeks burnt a fiery shade of crimson.

"T-Takagi-kun, I... I love it," Satou whispered. The crowd held their breath, anxiously watching the exchange between them.

"What?" Takagi said blankly.

"I said, I love your gift," Satou repeated, her usual temperament gradually returning.

Takagi flushed pleasurably. _Does that mean she..._

"Kiss her!" someone chimed.

"Yeah, kiss her!" another person screamed.

Soon, the whole mob was reciting "Kiss her!", with the exception of a certain man with a tuft of curly hair on his forehead. He was anything but ecstatic at the progress of events.

Takagi and Satou, meanwhile, were feeling extremely self-conscious. Their pupils roamed everywhere aside from each other's face. Eventually, they locked gazes.

"Sa-Satou-san...?"

"Oh, let's just kiss," she said impatiently and strode towards him. With a flourish, she pulled Takagi's head down and pressed her lips onto his. Takagi's eyes expanded enormously, before he snapped them close again and tilted his head to her lips, his arms locating their way around her body. The gathering positively cheered.

When they at long last separated, a goofy grin was plastered on their phizogs.

"Satou-san-"

"Call me Miwako, silly."

"M-Miwako," Takagi hesitated, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Satou beamed and smacked Takagi's head.

"You're really an idiot! Let me ask you a question. Will you sing to me whenever I want you to?"

"Y-Yes."

Her smile broadened.

"Then, my answer is yes. And Takagi?"

"Hmm?"

Satou gave him a light peck on the cheek, evoking a dark scarlet trail from where the lips previously touched. She stared deeply into his eyes.

"This, is the best, birthday gift, ever."


End file.
